Una Aburrida Tarde
by AaronVS3
Summary: Un día normal, Akari está sola en su casa, algo aburrida, nuestra amiga buscará algo con que pasar la tarde e inevitablemente, terminará desviando su antención hacia una habitación a la que nunca ha entrado; La de su hermana Akane.(AkaxAka) Ignoren el mal Summary y disfruten del Fic ;v


Hola mundo!, sean bienvenidos a este fic que desde hace tiempo comencé. También quiero decir que es la primera vez que escribo de este anime así que debido a eso, les pido paciencia… este fic lo hice por mi colega _Nadaoriginal_ , compañero espero que no te vaya a decepcionar ;v

 _Desclaimer_ : Yuruyuri no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esta historia del ya mencionado anime.

 **Una Aburrida Tarde**

Es otro aburrido fin de semana, Akari el día anterior hizo su tarea junto con sus amigas, así que de hecho no tiene ni idea de qué hacer, sabe que Kyouko seguramente está dibujando un nuevo manga, imagina que no está con Yui ya que solamente le pide ayuda cuando ya tiene listo todo el manga y solo ocupa colorear.

Chinatsu seguramente está imaginando alguna excusa para poder ir a casa de Yui. Akari no tiene ni idea de donde podrían estar Ayano y las demás chicas del concejo, así que simplemente se quedo sin opciones.

"¡Akari!" Dijo una voz amable y emocionada llamando desde la puerta de su cuarto, era la otra pelirroja de la familia.

"Hola Onee-chan" Dijo Akari con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quería avisarte que saldré de casa un rato, iré con Tomoko de compras, volveré dentro de un par de horas, dime hermanita, ¿quieres que te compre algo?" Preguntó la mayor de las peli-rojas amablemente, claro, evitando la mirada de su hermana menor, Akane no desea que Akari se entere de sus oscuros sentimientos.

"Si pudieras traerme alguna repostería te lo agradecería" Dijo Akari tranquilamente sin analizar a detalle las reacciones de su hermana.

"Esta bien, bueno te veo luego, si alguna de tus amigas viene, hay bebidas en el refrigerador" Dijo Akane antes de salir, Akari asintió tranquilamente, ella sabe que ninguna de sus amigas vendrá… o al menos no hoy.

Akari ahora no sabe qué hacer, sabe que probablemente Yui está en su departamento, pero de seguro está jugando videojuegos, Akari no quiere interrumpir a Yui ya que sabe cuánto le gusta a Yui jugar.

Akari decidió que si no haría nada en el living, subiría a su habitación a leer algún manga que Kyouko le haya recomendado.

Cuando la chica peli-roja llegó al pasillo de su habitación y el de su hermana, observó durante unos segundos la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, no había nada extraño, pero aún así Akari miraba la puerta de manera algo sospechosa.

Sin embargo olvidó el asunto y se adentró en su habitación, tal como tenía pensado hacer, comenzó a leer mangas que Kyouko le había dicho que leyera.

Se divirtió un poco leyéndolo pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos comenzó a aburrirse, no es que no le gustara, pero la verdad le parecía un poco extraño todo lo que ocurriría en el manga.

"¡Estoy aburrida!" Exclamó la chica dejando de leer el manga, ¡¿por qué no planeó hacer algo con sus amigas?!. Akari generalmente es bastante paciente y no suele alterarse por nada, pero si ocurre es porque lo que ocurre es serio.

"Incluso Onee-chan está ocupada… bueno supongo que no tengo de otra más que esperarla" Dijo Akari suspirando, volvió a sentarse en su cama y continuó leyendo el manga.

Unos pocos minutos después, Akari dejó de leer nuevamente, el manga es muy extraño, definitivamente prefiere leer algún manga que ella misma haya comprado ya que los que Kyouko lee no son muy de su agrado.

Poco después, Akari decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer en este momento es ir a ver si hay algo fuera de lugar en la casa, quizá si tiene que limpiar algo y ordenar un poco se logre entretener mientras espera que Akane regrese.

Pero para mala suerte de la peli-roja, nada está fuera de lugar, parece que de nuevo Akane hizo todo para que Akari pudiera estar libre y no tenga que hacer nada.

"No hay nada que hacer el único lugar que no he revisado es…" Akari no continuó hablando, sabe perfectamente que la única habitación a la que ella no ha ido es a la de su hermana.

A pesar de haber tenido curiosidad durante al menos un par de años, desde que entró a secundaria, ha tenido gran curiosidad por saber que es lo que tanto evita su hermana que ella llegue a ver.

Akari hasta el momento ha logrado evitar que su curiosidad le gane para no invadir la privacidad de su hermana, pero ahora que comenzó a pensar en ello, en este momento siente un gran impulso por ir a la habitación de Akane.

Akari antes de darse cuenta, ya está al frente de la habitación que ella desconoce, al paso que va, es casi seguro que entrará a la habitación, pero aun hay algo que la detiene y eso es la privacidad de su hermana.

Sin embargo, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando miró a adentro observó que todo está en completa oscuridad, lo logra ver absolutamente nada, pero algo logró evitar que ella encendiera la luz… y ese algo resulta ser su hermana, Akane está ahí.

"O-onee-chan" Akari seguía mirando extremadamente sorprendida a su hermana, Akane al parecer había corrido para sacar a Akari de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta desde afuera, apoyándose luego en la puerta, quedando al frente de Akari… sin mirarla, claro está.

"A-Akari…. ¿qué v-viste?" Akari logró darse cuenta muy fácilmente de los nervios de su hermana, además de que también nota su rostro ligeramente pálido.

"Na-nada…" Akari no entiende por que su hermana reaccionó así, y de cierta forma eso hace que se ponga nerviosa.

"Lo siento Akari…" Akane susurró y de manera rápida entró en su habitación y a continuación cerró la puerta.

Akari comenzó a preocuparse, ¿es acaso que perdió la confianza de su hermana?, ¿no la querrá cerca durante mucho tiempo?, Akari prefiere creer que eso solo es algún mal entendido pero por la forma en como reaccionó su hermana hace que tema las dos opciones anteriores.

La peli-roja sigue mirando fijamente a la puerta, con mucha preocupación, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que su hermana decida salir y asi poder hablar con ella, pero justo cuando Akari comenzó a irse, Akane abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"¡A-Akari!... " Akari volteó y claramente no evitó mostrar entre sorpresa y felicidad, quizá su hermana no esté molesta con ella.

"Onee-chan" Akari caminó hasta donde Akane y la abrazó. "Perdón por casi entrar en tu habitación" La hermana menor comenzó a disculparse desesperadamente.

"Tranquila hermanita... no pasa nada, perdoname por reaccionar de esa forma" Se disculpó Akane.

"Onee-chan ¿por qué regresaste tan rápido?, ¿no ibas de compras con Tomoko?" Preguntó la hermana menor alejandose un poco de Akane.

"Ella canceló, no entendí muy bien el por qué, pero supongo que no importa" Respondió Akane.

"Ya veo... Onee-chan, ¿por qué no me dejas entrar a tu habitación?" Akari quería saber eso, sabe que se está arriesgando a que de nuevo Akane haga algo como encerrarse o ignorarla, pero muere de curiosidad por saber el motivo.

"Lo siento Akari... pero prefiero que nunca entres, no quiero que luego tu..." Akane no logró continuar, si sigue podría revelar lo que durante años a ocultado y eso no será bueno, o al menos así lo considera ella.

"Pero Onee-chan... ¿qué hay ahí que sea tan malo?, además es más probable que si no me dices yo terminaré entrando allí" Akari no sabe porqué dijo eso, nunca en situaciones normales lo diría, además ella se está comenzado a preocupar por ver la expresión de preocupación y nervios de Akane, que de pronto se hizo un poco seria.

"Akari será mejor que no lo hagas, por el bien de nuestra relación" Respondió la peli-roja mayor, Akari le volvió a mirar confundida.

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Dime de una buena vez!" Akari se atrevió a reclamar, está muy intrigada por lo que dice su hermana.

"No Akari, no te diré, sé que te molestarás conmigo" Akane respondió con la mirada baja y triste, ya sabemos porque.

"Onee-chan no me gusta discutir contigo... creo que dejaré hasta aquí todo este asunto, pero recuerda que yo ya estoy en segundo año, ya soy un poco más madura" Aunque dijo esto, en cierta forma lo hizo con un aire infantil, pero eso provocó una reacción en Akane, que la miró confundida, es cierto, ella no ha tomado en cuenta el crecimiento de Akane, pronto será tan madura como ella.

"Lo siento Akari... pero no me atrevo a contestarte, siento que es mejor así" Akane aun con una pequeña esperanza de que Akari abandone el tema por completo, soltó una última frase, Akari por su parte la miró con tristeza.

"Onee-chan, ¿no confías en mí?, pensé que teníamos confianza total la una a la otra" Akari estuvo apuntó de irse a su habitación cuando Akane se movió y la tomó de la mano deteniendo su avance.

"Claro que confió en ti Akari... pero, ¿tú me perdonarías por esto?" Akane tomó a Akari de las mejillas con firmeza, sorprendiendo a la menor, Akari seguía mirando con sorpresa a Akane, Akari abrió aun más los ojos cuando vio a Akane cerrando los suyos y acercandose hacia ella, con clara intensión de besarla.

"Onee-chan..." Akari separó a Akane de ella suavemente antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocarse, Akane miró con horror a Akari, decir que tenía miedo sería algo muy ligero.

"A-Akari, es-este.." Akane no sabía que decir, está sonrojada y nerviosa, además casi besa a Akari y esta última le rechazo, ella solamente espera alguna bofetada por parte de su hermana.

"Onee-chan, ¡Tonta!" Akari se lanzó contra Akane, la mayor cerró sus ojos esperando los golpes de Akari, pero no fue así, lo que sintió fueron unos brazos rodeandola, antes de abrir los ojos sintió la respiración algo agitada de Akarica justo frente a su rostro.

Akane abrió sus ojos y vio como de nuevo su rostro está muy cerca del de su hermana, Akane miró a detalle el rostro de Akari, ella definitivamente a perdido un poco sus facciones de niña, pero aun sigue siendo bella, Akane nota las ruborizadas mejillas de su hermana y también el brillo de los ojos, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Akane también abrazó a Akari y se acercó a ella hasta que se juntaron sus labios.

Akane sintió que sus expectativas sobre como se sentían los labios de Akari resultaron ser muy bajas comparadas a la sensación que siente al finalmente besar a la menor.

Akari por su parte, se mantiene quieta disfrutando del sueve tacto, a decir verdad, fue hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo en que sintió gran cariño a su hermana, más de lo que ya le tenía, pero cuando vio a Akane tan cerca su corazón latió con fuerza y de hecho quiso besarla, pero se contuvo para pensar un poco, pero rapidamente llegó a la conclución de que ama a su hermana y no dudó en aceptar el beso de Akane.

Finalmente las hermanas detuvieron su beso, no fue ni de cerca un beso intenso, pero estuvieron moviendo sus labios hasta que decidieron que era suficiente, cuando se miraron a los ojos, Akari se volvió a acercar rapidamente a Akane y le dio un rápido beso, ambas aun sonrojas sonrieron.

"Te amo onee-chan" Dijo Akari abrazando a la mayor, Akane sintió más felicidad que nunca, incluso retuvo una pequeña lagrima que quiso salir.

"Y yo a ti Akari" Akane devolvió el abrazo y besó la cabeza de la menor.

Akari poco después le volvió a preguntar respecto a si le decía que había en la habitación y Akane se negó a decirle, pero le dijo que tenía que ver con lo que acaba de pasar.

Pero eso en este momento poco le importa a Akari, lo que quiere es disfrutar con su hermana lo que iba a ser una aburrida tarde.

Fin

* * *

Disculpen si el final les parece algo ligero o apresurdo, pero no sabía que más escribir y lo dejé así xd, nos vemos en el futuro ;v

Pd: si alguien de casualidad entró a aquí para saber que pasa con mis otros fics o si lee todos y quiere saber qué ocurre, la respuesta es que mi pc está en revisión y no puedo escribir :''v esto lo logré publicar porque tenía una copia del archivo en otra pc pero los demás no así que a esperar las rikolinas actualizaciones XdxdxdDxDXd


End file.
